Special
by The Rhapsody in Your Heart
Summary: If there was one thing Diana loved, it was feeling special. Slight Martin/Diana. Oneshot.


**Title:** Special

**Fandom:** Martin Mystery

**Characters/Pairings: **Martin, Diana with some Martin/Diana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Martin Mystery.

**Word Count:** 506

**Notes:** My first crack at writing a Martin Mystery fanfic. Enjoy.

**Summary:** If there was one thing Diana loved, it was feeling special.

o.0.o

If there was one thing Diana was good at, it was knowing things. Knowing things (or more specifically, knowing more things than other people) made her feel special. And if there was one thing Diana loved, it was feeling special.

But when you become the only one able to answer the teacher's questions, or the only one to perfect every quiz, or winning numerous awards thus causing staff and most students to regard you as one of, if not, Torrington's best student, then knowing more things than other people begins to lose its _special-ness_. (It's just not the same when you can rub it in their face without them caring.) And if there was something Diana wasn't good at, it was losing. Losing made her feel like, well, a loser. And if there was something Diana hated, it was feeling like a loser.

Well, _that_, and Martin.

Martin wasn't exactly on Diana's list of most favorite people, as most people observed, but she had to admit, she didn't _totally_ despise him either (not that she would ever say that to his face, or anyone else's for that matter). Sure, he was a walking waste basket, but he could be kind and caring if he wanted to. Of course, those times were rare, but they were worth the wait.

That she figured, was something most people would never (or rather never want to) understand. Especially that girl he was currently trying to "seduce".

"Nice going, Martin," said Diana, trying to suppress a giggle. "If you were trying to get rejected."

"Hmph," said Martin, sending a glare down her way. "Yes, yes. Laugh all you want. I'll have the last laugh someday."

"Oh, when will that be? The next Ice Age?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Little Miss Comedian."

"Oh, come on you big drama queen. Now what's say we get outta here. It's getting pretty late."

Diana stood from her comfy spot on the bench and grabbed a sulking Martin's hand from his pocket and dragged him away from the tree he was leaning on.

"Fine then. It's not like I have a choice now, do I?"

"No. You don't," said Diana, a smirk on her face.

"Well," conceded Martin, "if you're gonna drag me all the way back to Torrington, you could at least stop at that coffee shop. I'm parched."

Diana looked at him for a few moments, seemingly contemplating on her next move. Martin decided to speed up the process, this time, pulling _her_ along for a ride.

"And while we're there," continued Martin, "what the heck, I'll get you something too."

Diana smiled but said nothing. This, this was something no one would ever understand. Especially that girl earlier. Or any girl that Martin's ever hit on for that matter. And _that_—knowing that no one except her would _ever_ know what they were missing out on certain days of the year—_that_ oddly made her feel special.

And if there was one thing Diana loved, it was feeling special.

Well, _that_, and Martin.

o.0.o

_A/N: I really like this story. Martin/Diana is one of my favorite ships ever and this being my first fanfic for them makes me love it even more. Although, you can read this as a friendship story if you wish. It's all cool. _

_Hope you enjoyed the story. Comments/suggestions are always appreciated._

_Edit: For those who are slightly confused, it's important to bear in mind that the 'that's in the story don't all refer to the same thing. The first 'that' is feeling like a loser, the 'that' Diana is referring to in the last part is the fact that she's the only girl who can experience the nicer side of Martin (like when he decides to treat her to coffee) because she knows most girls are too turned off by him to try to get to know him better, and the 'that' in the final sentence is feeling special. I hope that cleared things up._


End file.
